The present invention is related to request processing, and more specifically to a request processing management system.
Many organizations receive requests from clients or customers for a certain project or service to be performed. The organization, which may be a company or other entity, may satisfy these requests by assigning the requests to one or more appropriate functional areas to handle. These functional areas have the appropriate resources for performing and completing tasks associated with a request. Currently, requests for work go directly from a requestor initiating the request to the resources capable of performing tasks associated with the request. Thus, there is no way to track the tasks being performed, manage the resources, or provide any insight to any issues or roadblocks for the projects or services related to the requests. Further problems also exist where no one in any of the functional areas knows what other functional areas are doing, there is no visibility into people's book of work, some resources or people may be over utilized or under utilized, there is no tracking of costs performed, and there is no way to prioritize tasks. This results in requests being processed inefficiently and with little organized management.